


how to protect your child

by chidorinnn



Series: Domestic Exorcists [4]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to protect your child

Hunting ayakashi in the middle of the city was a difficult business. Hunting ayakashi in the middle of the city when it was snowing was a different story entirely.

“What did this thing look like again?” Shuuichi asked.

“Vaguely human,” Seiji replied, standing on his toes to scan the crowd.

“Well _that_ narrows it down…”

“Perhaps if we stood someplace high up…”

Shuuichi gently lifted Seiji in the air, as he usually did when the crowds got too thick. “Why are we even hunting this thing again?”

Seiji frowned, resting his hands on Shuuichi’s shoulders to brace himself as he stretched upward. “I saw it making _eyes_ at Takashi-kun. Six eyes, to be precise.”

“So we’re looking for something wearing a mask?”

“Most likely.”

A crowd was beginning to form around them (”Shh, sweetie, don’t stare,” a mother whispered to a small girl), and Shuuichi promptly dropped Seiji, who only just barely managed to right himself so that he didn’t fall. “So I’m guessing it’s no one here.”

“Probably not,” Seiji said quietly. But off in the distance, behind an old woman who looked about ready to spit on him, there was a man wearing a kimono, long white hair free and flowing. Seiji grasped Shuuichi’s sleeve. “There. That’s it.”

“Okay,” Shuuichi said. “So if we’re not going to make a scene…” He bent down to scoop up snow in hands.

“Don’t you dare,” Seiji said. Shuuichi pat the snow into the shape of the ball. “How exactly is this not making a scene?” With a mischievous grin, Shuuichi raised his arm in the air. “Shuuichi-san, if you throw that snowball–”

The ayakashi dodged out of the snowball’s path too quickly for any human to see, and then turned its head slowly. The mask’s two eye sockets glowed red. 

Shuuichi grabbed Seiji’s wrist and bolted in the other direction. “We’ve got to get it away from the other people here.”

“I hate you,” Seiji said, “ _so_ much.”


End file.
